


You always know.

by UKTVaddict



Series: I ship it. [9]
Category: Highway to Heaven
Genre: Best Friends, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Relationships: Mark Gordon/Jonathan Smith
Series: I ship it. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/579028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Ready to go,"

Mark doesn't move from the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...who am I kidding you know already, don't you?"

Jonathan nods taking a seat beside him. 

"Mark..."

"It's Ok, you don't have to say it,"

He inhales standing up at the exhale.

"I'll just go,"

He takes two steps towards the door.

"Wait,"

Mark turns back to face him.

"What is there to say, I can't change how I feel and I can't stay here,"

He gets up walking towards him.

"I don't want you to do either,"

"It's not going to work,"

Jonathan stares back at his best friend with a smile seconds later.

"What...uh,"

"I love you too,"

"I don't think I said, love,"

"You were thinking about it,"

Mark smiles and Jonathan leans forward again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan looks up from the bed.

"Please..."

A tear drops from his eyes.

"I understand,"

He gets out of bed heading for the door.

"Have we got another assignment,"

"No, I..."

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye,"

Jonathan turns to face him.

"God spoke to you I guess,"

Jonathan nods. 

"And you thought you'd slip out without me knowing,"

"It's better this way,"

"For him or you,"

"Mark I..."

"OK, I take it back,"

"What,"

"I don't love you, it was just a joke,"

"We both know that's not true,"

"If that's what it takes for you to stay, I can pretend,"

Jonathan takes Mark's hand.

"I can't ask you to do that,"

"Why is this happening?"

"He doesn't want me to get distracted,"

"I would have thought he'd want you to be happy, I mean you were in love with Jane for a long time, and now you found someone, doesn't he care,"

Jonathan leads forward kissing him on the lips. The bedside lamp flickers.

"I'm sorry,"


End file.
